


Sortir du cauchemar

by Lyla0i



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: Cet OS fait suite à la fic "Dans les griffes de Dooku" de Nanthana14 (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12987650/1/Dans-les-griffes-de-Dooku) Qui Gon et Obi Wan son jeune apprenti de 16 ans, ont échappé au comte Dooku mais pas indemnes. Obi Wan, revit les tortures qu'il a vécu à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. Son maître est toujours là pour lui mais Mace Windu remet en question leur relation..





	Sortir du cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dans les griffes de Dooku](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518975) by Nanthana 14. 

> Bonjour à vous !
> 
> Cet OS est une double nouveauté pour moi : c'est mon premier texte dans l'univers de Star Wars et aussi la première fois que je continue l'histoire d'une autre auteure.
> 
> Ce texte fait donc suite à la fic "Dans les griffes de Dooku" de Nanthana14 ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12987650/1/Dans-les-griffes-de-Dooku)
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens.
> 
> Ce texte fait mention de tortures, âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !
> 
> Et je tiens à remercier Nanthana14 de m'avoir autorisé à écrire la suite de son histoire et d'avoir corrigé ce texte.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sortir du cauchemar

Obi-Wan avait les bras retenus au-dessus de sa tête, impossible pour lui de s'en défaire grâce à la Force. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et ses épaules étaient douloureuses... si seulement elles n'étaient douloureuses que pour cette raison. Mais ses geôliers le passaient à tabac depuis qu'il était arrivé dans sa cellule, poings, fouets, bâtons électriques, tout y passait, mais l'adolescent n'avait pas laissé échapper une seule plainte de douleur.

Un homme, grand, le regard mauvais, les cheveux blancs vint se placer devant lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, faisant frissonner Obi-Wan.

« Je vais te faire hurler mon garçon. » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Obi-Wan voulut lui demander pourquoi il lui faisait tout ça, mais il n'eut que le temps d'avoir peur avant que l'homme ne pose sa main sur le flan gauche du jeune homme et n'appuie dessus avec l'aide de la Force... Force du côté obscure.

Le craquement sinistre que firent les côtes d'Obi-Wan en se cassant fut couvert par son cri de douleur. Tout son corps fut secoué par la souffrance. Mais ce n'était pas fini. L'homme prit un couteau et perça la peau fine au-dessus des côtes brisées. Obi-Wan gémissait de douleur, il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de crier à nouveau, mais lorsque l'homme prit l'un de ses os dans ses doigts et le déplaça dans ses chairs, il ne put retenir un cri. Celui-ci se transforma en hurlement alors que l'os perforait son poumon. Des spasmes de douleur et de terreur le secouèrent. La vue d'Obi-Wan se fit trouble.

Il réalisa qu'une main le secouait.

Il avait mal.

Une voix l'appelait.

Il avait peur.

« Obi-Wan ! » Entendait-il

Il ressentit une vague de calme envoyée par Qui-Gon.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il s'attendit à une nouvelle vague de douleur, mais au lieu de ça ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Déboussolé, il chercha son tortionnaire du regard.

Une vague de tendresse et de calme lui parvint.

« Tu es dans ma chambre, au Temple. »

L'adolescent se tourna vers son maître. Sans hésiter, il alla chercher sa protection et du réconfort dans ses bras.

« Je suis là mon petit, c'est fini, il ne te touchera plus. »

Obi-Wan tremblait. Il ressentait à nouveau la douleur de sa blessure alors que celle-ci était guérie depuis deux bonnes semaines. Il se concentra sur la sensation des bras qui l'encerclaient, accrochant son regard à la tunique sombre... peu importait ce qu'il regardait tant qu'il ne retournait pas là-bas.

A force de calme et de tendresse envoyés par son maître, l'adolescent finit par cesser de trembler. Epuisé par les cauchemars qu'il faisait chaque nuit et par son entraînement quotidien, il fut emporté par le sommeil au bout de quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sans avoir fait de nouveaux cauchemars, Obi-Wan réalisa qu'il était seul avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se demanda où il était. Mais la douceur des draps et la sensation agréable du matelas sous son dos lui indiquèrent qu'il était dans une chambre, au Temple. Il ouvrit les yeux : la chambre de Qui-Gon.

Le jeune homme fut à la fois soulagé et honteux de ce constat. Soulagé car cela lui confirmait, encore une fois, que son maître tenait à lui, qu'il ne le rejetterait pas à cause de ses cauchemars.

Honteux car il faisait toujours des cauchemars. Il avait seize ans, il était sorti de cet enfer depuis presque un mois, il ne devrait plus faire de cauchemars... et encore moins avoir besoin de la sécurité des bras de son maître pour en sortir et se rendormir.

Ne voulant pas laisser ses sentiments le guider, Obi-Wan se leva et s'installa pour une méditation. Son maître lui avait apprit cette habitude dès qu'il avait accepté de le former. Depuis, le jeune homme le faisait _ presque _ tous les matins.

A genoux sur le sol, les pieds joints sous les fesses, les jambes légèrement écartées, le dos et la tête droits, les mains liées sur ses cuisses, il ferma les yeux. Obi-Wan dut prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations et rechercher activement à faire le vide dans son esprit pour chasser les images de son tortionnaire : le comte Dooku.

Qui-Gon et son padawan avaient eu de longues discussions au sujet du sith pour aider l'adolescent à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et ainsi, à avancer.

Obi-Wan réalisa qu'il s'était laissé emporter par ses pensées et se força à faire le vide à nouveau. Enfin il atteignit le calme dans sa tête et dans son corps. Une fois sûr de ressentir tout son être dans sa globalité, il se décentra pour ressentir la Force qui vibrait autour de lui.

Il sentit qu'il entrait en communion avec celle-ci, c'était comme si son âme flottait au dessus de lui-même, portée par la valse tranquille des midi-chloriens. Son âme et son être commençaient à se ressourcer lorsque le rythme changea, faisant redescendre quelque peu Obi-Wan qui perçut, au loin, des coups frappés à la porte de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec son maître.

Il essaya de se reconcentrer tout en restant attentif à ce qui se passait dans le salon. Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, Qui-Gon ouvrir la porte et se tendre.

« Ton padawan n'est pas là ? » Demanda celui qu'Obi-Wan reconnu comme étant Mace Windu.

« Il se repose. »

Il y eut quelques bruits de pas avant que Qui-Gon ne reprenne la parole.

« Il n'est pas dans sa chambre... mais dans la mienne. Que lui veux-tu ? »

Obi-Wan avait clairement arrêté sa méditation et suivait la conversation avec grand intérêt.

« Pourquoi ne se repose-t-il pas dans sa propre chambre ? »

« Il fait toujours des cauchemars... »

« Qui-Gon, tu as perdu la place qui est la tienne » lui reprocha Maître Windu d'une voix froide.

« Je l'aide seulement à reprendre confiance en lui et à surmonter le traumatisme. »

« Non, tu agis comme un père avec lui... et non comme son maître. »

Obi-Wan sentit son estomac se contracter. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait et se pensait coupable de la situation.

« Je ne fais que ce que je pense être le mieux pour lui, pour qu'il devienne un grand jedi et une belle personne. »

Un silence tendu s'installa. Obi-Wan savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

« On en reparlera après vos évaluations par le Conseil, demain matin. Nous vous attendrons à huit heures précises. »

Obi-Wan eut l'impression d'être assommé. Une évaluation signifiait que le Conseil doutait de leurs capacités à retourner sur le terrain... des siennes tout du moins. Le Conseil pouvait décider que Qui-Gon et lui ne respectaient pas leur vœu de non attachement et donc de les radier.

L'adolescent sentait son sang-froid le quitter et le stress lentement l'envahir. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui s'il se faisait radier de l'ordre ?

« Tu ne dois pas laisser tes doutes et tes émotions prendre le contrôle sur toi Obi-Wan. »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il s'était tellement laissé submerger qu'il n'avait pas entendu Qui-Gon entrer. Alors qu'il allait se retourner vers lui pour lui poser des questions, le jedi reprit la parole.

« Reconcentre-toi et finit ta méditation, nous irons ensuite nous entraîner. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Mais Obi-Wan avait beau essayer, le regard de son maître qu'il sentait sur lui et la discussion qu'il avait surpris l'en empêchaient. Il passa plusieurs minutes _ qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité _ à se poser des questions sans fin sur son avenir. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Qui-Gon qui s'agenouilla derrière lui. Le maître jedi posa ses mains sur les épaules de son padawan qui se détendit rapidement.

« Tout ira bien Obi-Wan, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le Conseil. Concentre-toi. »

L'adolescent sentait le calme qui émanait de son maître se propager en lui. Il se concentra sur la respiration profonde de l'homme, et parvint, enfin, à faire taire ses tourments, puis à méditer.

Obi-Wan attendait dans une petite salle du Temple que le Conseil ait fini l'évaluation de Qui-Gon. Il avait été surpris que son maître soit lui aussi évalué par le Conseil. Il se doutait cependant qu'il n'était pas évalué de la même manière que lui.

L'épreuve qu'Obi-Wan avait dû passer était à la fois très simple et très complexe. La consigne était simple : raconter, en détail, leur dernière mission. Mais dans la pratique il s'agissait de le faire sans ressentir ni colère, ni haine, ni souffrance d'ignorer les ressentis, subjectifs, pour n'exposer que le factuel d'être capable d'identifier et de ne nommer ses erreurs, de ne pas se cantonner au rôle de la victime passive.

Après le passage de Maître Windu, Obi-Wan avait réfléchi à sa relation avec son maître et était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne devait plus dormir avec lui. Il devait être capable de gérer seul ses cauchemars. Il avait donc refusé la présence de Qui-Gon à ses côtés au moment de se coucher et avait passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars.

C'est fatigué que l'adolescent sétait présenté devant le Conseil. Il avait essayé de prendre sur lui pour le montrer le moins possible et avait cloisonné son esprit pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs, prenant ainsi la distance indispensable pour réussir cette épreuve. Il avait été le plus précis possible dans son récit, assumant ses fautes qui les avaient conduits à se faire prendre. Il avait décrit chacun des instants qu'il avait passé dans sa geôle, en compagnie de ses tortionnaires.. Il avait à nouveau ressenti la douleur provoquée par chaque torture, tout en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

Il avait assumé d'avoir demandé à son maître de l'abandonner alors qu'il était persuadé de mourir sur le sol de cette cellule. Il avait reconnu d'être, particulièrement depuis cette épreuve, rassuré par la présence de son maître à ses côtés, que celle-ci l'aidait à sortir des cauchemars qui l'assaillaient chaque nuit.

Puis, les maîtres siégeant au Conseil lui avaient posé quelques questions. Obi-Wan avait déduit de ces questions qu'ils cherchaient à évaluer ses prises de décisions dans une situation de stress. Enfin, Mace Windu lui avait demandé d'attendre dans la salle adjacente.

L'adolescent avait essayé de méditer pour retrouver une forme de sérénité, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Les tortures qu'il venait de se forcer à revivre s'imposaient à lui dès qu'il fermait les yeux, le faisant frissonner d'horreur. Il essaya donc de se calmer en se concentrant sur la chaise en face de lui. Il voulait parvenir à la faire léviter, exercice qu'il peinait encore à maîtriser.

Il essaya encore et encore, réussissant parfois à soulever la chaise de quelques centimètres, parfois plus. Il parvenait parfois à la reposer en douceur... souvent non. Plus il s'appliquait à réussir cet exercice, sur lequel il bloquait déjà avant d'avoir été prisonnier entre les griffes du comte Dooku, plus il repoussait ses souvenirs et sentait le calme revenir en lui.

La chaise lévitait à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol depuis une dizaine de minutes. Malgré qu'il ait les yeux ouverts, Obi-Wan ne voyait plus la pièce autour de lui, ni la chaise. Il méditait. Il avait fini par réussir à instaurer le calme en lui, sans vraiment le rechercher, à prendre conscience de tout son être, à entrer en symbiose avec la Force et à se ressourcer, juste au-dessus de lui-même.

Il sentait chaque membre du Conseil et Qui-Gon dans la pièce voisine ainsi que les novices, les jedis et leurs padawans qui évoluaient dans le Temple. Il sentait qu'une partie de la conscience de son maître était tournée vers lui et Obi-Wan comprit alors tout ce qu'il était pour lui. Il put enfin mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps en lui, sur ce que les derniers événements avaient mis en exergue. Qui-Gon pour lui était un père, celui sur qui il pourrait toujours compter, quelques soient les circonstances. Et il sentait aussi que son maître partageait cette vision de leur relation. C'était même une des raisons de cette évaluation, à ce qu'avait compris l'adolescent. L'idée d'être séparé de son maître par le Conseil l'effrayait mais il restait concentré. Cette fois, il ne laissait pas ses doutes l'envahir.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit son maître quitter la salle du Conseil et en déduisit que les Maîtres Jedis échangeaient sur leurs évaluations. Rien n'émanait d'eux, aucune émotion, aucun changement dans la valse tranquille des Midichloriens... jusqu'à ce que la porte de la pièce où il était ne s'ouvre.

L'adolescent comprit le message. Il prit le temps de sortir en douceur de sa méditation pour garder en lui la sérénité qu'il avait réussi à cultiver. Il termina en déposant la chaise en douceur sur le sol et quitta sa salle d'attente.

Qui-Gon était déjà là. D'un geste protecteur, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son padawan lorsque celui-ci se positionna devant lui. Ce contact fit beaucoup de bien à Obi-Wan, lui permettant, combiné au calme qu'il avait trouvé durant sa méditation, de repousser, au moins temporairement, ses craintes.

« Votre lien dépasse la cadre de la relation maître-apprenti » commença Maître Windu, visiblement insatisfait. Obi-Wan se tendit. Il sentait son calme commencer à partir. « Et tes émotions, Obi-Wan, sont trop palpables, trop présentes. »

Le jeune homme ne put repousser le sentiment de crainte qui le saisit. Mace Windu allait lui annoncer son renvoi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

« Mais justes tes émotions sont. » Intervint Maître Yoda, lui redonnant espoir. « Avec tes cauchemars, disparaître elles vont. A cela votre lien aidera. »

Mace Windu et Yoda échangèrent un regard, puis le noir reprit la parole.

« Maître Yoda part en mission sur Abregadorae, vous l'accompagnerez. »

Il les regarda intensément avant de les congédier. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant les membres du Conseil puis sortirent.

L'adolescent n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'un côté, il était heureux et soulagé de ne pas être exclu de l'Ordre, mais de l'autre, il était perplexe et embêté. Il avait l'impression que cette mission avec Yoda était plus une occasion de le tester sous les yeux d'un des membres du Conseil plutôt qu'un réel besoin du Maître jedi d'être aidé. Il attendit d'être arrivé dans leurs quartiers pour énoncer ses doutes à son maître.

« Je suis fière de toi Obi-Wan » commença-t-il par répondre, étonnant son padawan. « Certains membres du Conseil souhaitent en effet nous avoir à l'œil pour notre retour sur le terrain »

Obi-Wan fut un peu déçu de cette méfiance mais il ne dit rien et continua d'écouter Qui-Gon.

« Mais Yoda n'en fait pas parti. Il m'avait déjà parlé de cette mission avant tout cela. Pour lui, comme pour moi, il est certain que tu deviendras un grand jedi. »

Qui-Gon conclut son discours en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Obi-Wan fut très touché par cette marque de confiance. Il se sentit à nouveau serein. Il avait compriss le message : il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Il n'allait pas être séparé de son maître. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses émotions ou de ses cauchemars, ni d'avoir besoin de l'aide de son maître pour se sentir mieux. Chaque chose irait mieux en temps voulu.

Yoda, et surtout Qui-Gon croyaient en lui, alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne le fasse pas lui-même.

Il sourit à son maître. Il était prêt à repartir en mission, à ses côtés, et à apprendre de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à vous d'avoir lu.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce texte.
> 
> Lyla0ï


End file.
